The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hesperaloe plant, botanically known as Hesperaloe funifera×Hesperaloe parviflora and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Perfu’.
The new Hesperaloe plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Tucson, Ariz. The objective of the breeding program is to develop new Hesperaloe plants with unique flower form and color.
The new Hesperaloe plant originated from a cross-pollination in 1997 of an unnamed selection of Hesperaloe funifera, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unnamed selection of Hesperaloe parviflora, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Hesperaloe plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor in 2002 as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Phoenix, Ariz.
Asexual reproduction of the new Hesperaloe plant by tissue culture in a controlled greenhouse environment Phoenix, Ariz. has shown that the unique features of this new Hesperaloe plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.